The present invention refers to a method for a parallel alignment of at least two cylinders towards each other, as well as a calibrating device for the parallel adjustment of at least one cylinder relative to another cylinder.
Methods for the alignment of at least two cylinders are basically known. They are applied for example with printing machines, particularly rotational printing machines, in order to align the axes of the single cylinders relative towards another. The parallel adjustment should serve as a zero position of the cylinders towards one another, in order to subsequently enable a direct adjustment of the distances or the angles of single axes of the cylinders towards one another. In known methods a manual parallel teaching is applied for the parallel adjustment of the cylinders towards one another. This is manually applied and shifted between two cylinders, in order to perform a parallel adjustment of both cylinders towards one another in this manner. Likewise it is already known that complex calibrating devices are used, which are attached to one of both cylinders. These calibrating devices comprise sensors, which recognize, determine or measure the distance to the neighbouring cylinder.
It is a disadvantage of a known method or the known calibrating devices that with manual calibrating processes a high effort must be conducted. With methods which utilize highly automated or complex sensor implemented calibrating devices a great effort for the production of the calibrating device as well as for the assembly of the calibrating device is applied. Particularly the wire connection and the electrical power supply of the sensor technology of such a calibrating device is disturbing and problematic.